Across the Universe to the Skies
by Phantoms-Heavenly-Soul
Summary: AU and What if. What if Goku was a girl, but had her father Bardock there from the start of her life. And she never hits her head, but still remains good-hearted due to the way Bardock and Grandpa Gohan raised her. Watch as she grows up to be strong and smart Saiyan warrior with an over-protective dad. What kind of life is there for this female Saiyan warrior?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Across the Universe to the Skies  
A What if story and AU, where Goku is girl and she has her father with her from the start of her life. Bardock will play an over-protective role as a father, because everybody loves seeing that. Goku = Ginger and Kakarot = Karat

Chapter 1

The last thing that Bardock saw before Frieza threw his death ball at him was his daughter, Karat faced up against Frieza. To Bardock's mind, this is like dream and a nightmare all wrapped up into one. A dream to Bardock to see Frieza taking down by his own daughter and a nightmare, because his only daughter is up against a ruthless tyrant. All sudden Bardock is blinded by a bright light.

He wakes up to see that he is sitting against a tree. Bardock then feels something or rather someone shaking him. He looks up to see wrinkly old face in his line of sight.

The old man smiles and offers a hand. The other hand is holding something, but he can't make out what is right away from getting blinded by the bright light. The old man says, "Hello, are you alright?"

Bardock nods his head and mutters a "Yes."

The old man says, "My name is Gohan, I was just taking a walk when I found this little tike and then you a few minutes."

Bardock looked at the man after his vision clear and said, "My name is Bardock, I was fighting a ruthless tyrant about to destroy my planet. I somehow survive, but sadly my home planet didn't."

Gohan bowed in respect to the warrior's race. He suddenly heard a faint cry. Gohan turn his head to the bundle he had in his arms, "It's okay, don't cry, Ginger."

Bardock looked at who he was talking to. Suddenly, he saw the baby girl's face. She had the obsidian black eyes and pure, thick, long, spiky black hair that pretty much every Saiyan warrior had. Bardock cried out, "Karat!"

Gohan spun his head towards the Saiyan man and questioned, "Is this your daughter? I found her in a pod a couple miles from here."

Bardock nodded his head rapidly, "She was sent off the planet a few minutes before it blew up. I'm grateful to be on the same planet. Now, I'm going to raise her to be great warrior and great person."

Gohan smiled and nodded as he handed off the baby Saiyan girl to her father.

The mighty Saiyan warrior looked down at his daughter and gave a little smile when Karat looked at him with bright coal black eyes and started giggle having her father's attention.

Gohan gave a bright smile looking at the father and daughter and asked the Saiyan father, "So Bardock, how about you and your daughter come live with me."

The scar face Saiyan looked away from Karat to the older man, "It's not like I have anywhere else to go; thank you, Gohan."

Gohan started to walk; leading the Saiyan family to his home, "By the way, I didn't catch your daughter's name."

Bardock continue to walk with Karat in his arms, "Her name is Karat."

The old man thought for a moment and gave small chuckle, "What an odd name, if she was my daughter I name her Ginger."

Bardock growled, "You call her Ginger and I'll call her Karat."

The aged man just waved the Saiyan warrior off as they continue to walk to his home. When they got there, Gohan gave Bardock nice Earthling clothes much to his disagreement and Ginger fresh baby clothes. He also gave them both a bed or in Ginger's case a crib. The Saiyan family and Gohan lived peaceful lives on Earth as Bardock trained, learned about life from Gohan, and raise his precious daughter to be a great Saiyan warrior. Ginger was growing up to be a very knowledgeable and bright and strong spirit. Gohan loved watching them grow as a family and as individuals.

Six years later

Ginger was growing up, her father and adoptive grandfather tolled her continuously not to look at the moon. Until, that one day while Bardock was training in the woods a far distance away from the Son's house. Ginger was outside doing stretches. The sun was going down the moon was coming up; A full moon.

Gohan poked his head out the door of his home, "Ginger it's almost time to come in, okay?"

Ginger stop her stretches and looked to her grandpa, "Okay, Grandpa!"

Gohan smiled and turned to close the door and continue what he was doing inside his home.

The young Saiyan girl decides to go train by the river, before going inside. She always loved to play by the river. Ginger was finished with training and decided to clean the dirt off her face. She then looked at the reflecting in the water. It was the moon, she so fascinated by it that she turned around and stared at the moon. Her brown monkey tail, started to thrash around. Meanwhile, Gohan was in the house doing chorus. When he sense something was amiss, because usually Ginger would be back by now. So, he decided to go get her to bring her inside. The old martial artist walked towards the river that he knew that his granddaughter loved to play by. When, he arrived; he was scared to see Ginger looking up at the full moon.

Ginger soon started to transform at the scenes into a Great Ape. She growled at the moon.

In the woods, Bardock was doing some intense training when he heard the growls of Karat's transformation. Bardock then knew something was wrong, so he flew out the woods towards his daughter. When, he got there it was too late...Son Grandpa Gohan was dead. The Saiyan father didn't turn to look at moon and shot a blast at the moon. So, nothing like this could happen again until he teaches his daughter to control the transformation. Ginger was shrinking back to normal.

He picked up his daughter and put pajamas on her and put her to bed. He kissed her forehead; then walked out of her room, and out of the house. He walked to the woods and then screams to the heavens due to his father-like figure Gohan's death. After, a few minutes of the Saiyan warrior calming down and getting in the right mind-set; he walked back to the house and went to bed. But, before he went to sleep, he swore silently that he teach Karat to be strong Saiyan warrior as well as knowledgeable. Bardock had told Karat that her Grandfather had died of an unknown cause that next morning when she questioned where he was. One thing that Grandpa Gohan left the Saiyan family was a four-star Dragon Ball.

Six more years later

Ginger has changed since that day many years ago, but not in a bad way. She had stepped up her training with her father. She can fly and do small ki blasts. Bardock's daughter still had a long way to go if she ever wants to catch up with her Dad. Even though Ginger has stepped up her training, she is still becoming quite knowledgeable.

Bardock goes through the days as he watching her grow from his daughter of a power level of two into a fine young warrior. His daughter is still as happy as you can be for a girl her age. Bardock wears a green gi top with a black undershirt, black wristbands, black gi pants, green boots with black outlines, and of course his red head band. Ginger wears a teal gi top with a black undershirt, teal gi pants, and black boots with teal outlines.

Bardock is outside doing his morning training, and right beside him is his little girl doing exercises. He stops for a minute to look at his daughter, he says, "Karat, how about you stop for a break and go down to the river and catch us a fish."

Ginger finishes her exercises and turns to her Dad, "Okay, Dad. I'll be back in a little bit."

Bardock nods as his stomach growls, "Don't take too long!"

Ginger starts to run to the river and shouts back to her father, "I won't!"

The young Saiyan girl finally got to the river and once she was there. She toke off her boots and rolled up her gi pants and jumped in the river. She could use her tail that was currently around her waist, but her father was making her train it and it was kind of sore at the moment.

It didn't take her long to catch a pretty big fish for her and her Dad. She started walking back carrying the fish, when she hears something coming. Out of nowhere, a car drives right into her and causing her to slam into a tree with her fish falling beside her.

A girl steps out of the car and screams terrified at what she did, "Oh no, what have I done!?" The teenage girl had blue hair, wearing a pink shirt that said "Bulma", brown pants, and black boots. She looks over to see the young girl moving.

The young girl sits up and looks to her, "Hey what's the big idea?" The young girl walks over to her fish and picks it up. She looks back to the girl in the process.

The teenage girl is shocked to see the girl moving and walking around after she hit her with car by accident. The teenage girl still shocked, "How did you survive that!?"

The young girl looks around and then looks down at herself and then back to the girl, "Well, my grandfather and father taught me how to be strong and be resilient."

The blue-haired girl looked at the girl still a bit shocked, but had pretty much gotten over the scenario, "Sorry about hitting you with my car."

The black-haired girl gave a bright smile to the girl, "That's okay. Hey, how about you come to my house and have lunch?"

The older girl toke a minute to look at her radar and thought, "This girl, could have the next Dragon Ball I'm looking for; it's probably at her house." She put her radar back in her pocket and looked to the young girl, "Sure. Thanks."

The girls started walking towards the house, and the blue-haired looked to the girl carrying the fish, "By the way, I didn't catch your name?"

The Saiyan girl looked to the blue-haired and smiled, "My name is Ginger, Son Ginger, what about you?"

The older girl answered, "My name is Bulma Briefs, nice to meet you."

Ginger started to laugh at Bulma's name, because she thought the name was pretty funny.

Bulma gave Ginger a glare, but continued to walk with Ginger to her house, none the less.

They finally arrived at Ginger's house, Ginger dropped the fish and tolled Bulma to stay put and that she be right back.

Ginger went inside her home to see her Dad looking at her with a frown. He said, "Karat, you're late. Where have you been?"

Ginger bowed her head to her father and then looked back up to him, "I'm sorry, Dad. A teenage girl from the city ran into me with her car. And she said sorry and then I invited her to have lunch with us, but I didn't really tell her about you."

Bardock gave her a look that says, "You're off the hook." He then said to her, "Okay, let's go outside and talk with her. And you made sure not to say anything about the Saiyans, right?"

Ginger nodded her head, "I didn't tell anything about Saiyans and I gave her my Earthling name that Grandpa gave me when I landed on the planet."

Bardock smiled and nodded, "Good. Now let's go."

Ginger walked back to the door with her father trailing behind her. Ginger stepped out to see Bulma giving her a cheesy smile, "Sorry, about that."

Bardock toke that moment to walk out of the house and stand behind his daughter. He then put a hand on Ginger's head, and looked the blue-haired girl.

Bulma looked at the older man stunned, "Is this your father, Ginger?"

A/N: Alright, that's where I am stopping at. I hope you guys like it! Remember to Read and Review, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: I Have A Brother!

**Across the Universe to the Skies**

What if story and AU, where Goku is girl and she has her father with her from the start of her life. Bardock will play an over-protective role as a father, because everybody loves seeing that. Goku = Ginger and Kakarot = Karat

**A/N: Terribly sorry that this update is almost a year late. This should have been posted back in October 2014. But, I got side track with school and then I completely change my idea for Chapter 2. So, now I am going to give a brief of what happen in the Dragon Ball series and then jump right to the Dragon Ball Z series, because I'm more excited for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form of Dragon Ball/Z/GT. **

**Review Responses (R.R)**

Those-carrots: Yeah, sorry about that. I'll work on it.

Toolazytoologin: Love the name for a guest. Thank you and sorry about that I'm working on it. I'll try to find a beta. But, in the meantime I hope you like the plot. Yes, there will be a pairing or two.

Amcox1307: Thank you! Sorry about the grammatical errors. I was never one to like English even though it's my native language. I started with the Dragon Ball series to get a feel for the start, but now I'm going to brief on the major things that happen. Then I will go straight to the beginning of the DBZ series. I'm excited for it.

AsorenRM: Yes, yes it is. It will change a number of things, but your going have to read to find out. ;) I will not spoil anything about Vegeta or Bardock, because it's a secret. I'm writing more as you can see. XD Thank you!

HonestLiar33: Thank you!

Misses Saiyan: Thanks for the review! I picked up on a few of the Spanish words. It was my second language; I had to take in school. Continuing it right now! Thank you!

Richard1081: Already on it! Here you go!

DragonFire Princess: Thanks for your review!

Kreiyas (Guest): Thank you.

Chapter 2

After, Ginger and Bardock's meeting with Bulma they went on the search for the seven-mystical Dragon Balls. They meet many other warriors and friends including: Yamcha, a desert bandit that fought Ginger till she got tried and her father had to step in; Yamcha's companion Puar, Oolong, a shape-shifting pig that took the daughters in a small village till the Saiyan duo put a stop to it; Master Roshi, a perv, turtle hermit and his Turtle. He offered Ginger training under her father's supervision. Finally, Chichi, a small, frighten girl that lived with her father the Ox King on Fire Pan Mountain. Their wish was ruin by Emperor Pilaf and Oolong end up wish for something ridiculous instead.

Next, the young Saiyan girl went to Kami House to train under Roshi with her muscular Saiyan father. They meet Krillin, a monk that want to train under Master Roshi and Ginger's sparring partner. He had a crush on Ginger when they first met. They participated in 21st World Martial Arts Tournament with Son Bardock.

When the tournament was over, the Turtle Hermit had nothing else to teach the young girl so, he told her to go out in the world, train and find stronger opponents. Ginger and Bardock also destroyed the Red Ribbon Army during this trip. So, the Saiyan family went around the world, training, and finding the strongest opponents. They met back up with their friends for the 22nd World Tournament.

At the 22nd World Tournament, they met Crane School students, Tien Shinhan and his companion Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu was eliminated in the tournament by Krillin of the Turtle School. Ginger lost to Tien by the hit of a car, but he still had to face her father which he lost to badly.

Then was the appearance of King Piccolo, who killed the Saiyan girl's best friend, Krillin. She ran into battle in a blinded rage and not listening to any words coming from her father. She lost badly almost dying in the progress only to be saved by concerned and anger father. She flew up to Korin's Tower with Bardock and asked Korin was there anything to help get stronger. He offer her the Ultra Divine Water, which she drank.

She fought King Piccolo's younger form and his minions killing them all, but the Namekian spit out an egg in the distance before he died. The aftermath of the King Piccolo's doing was the lost of Krillin, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu. Ginger then climb with her tailed father to Kami's Lookout on top of Korin's Tower. She asked for the Dragon Balls to be restored in order for her to wish back her past mentor and friends. He agreed only if she stayed and trained for 3 years with him and Mr. Popo. She agreed to it and was dedicated to her training with them while also training with the older Saiyan man.

Finally, at 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, the tailed girl and her father met up with their friends again. Only for them to be surprised at how much the girl has grown in height, power, intelligence and maturity. At the end of the tournament in the semi-finals Piccolo Junior, the son of King Piccolo fought against Ginger and lost, but with Ginger being injured badly and the tournament arena was blown up. She was healed up by the mystical Sensu Beans and she also gave one to the Namekian, so she could fight him in the future. In return, Krillin told his crush she was nuts for doing it. She just waved him off and tolled all her friends that her father and the young Saiyan woman would be going off to train. They took off into the sky not being heard of till now…..

~**5 years after the 23****rd**** World Martial Arts Tournament~**

Ginger was out in the woods getting fire wood. "Karat! Karat! Come on, it's time to go!" shouted the young woman's father.

"Coming!" shouted back by Ginger running through the forest to meet up with her father. She stopped at medium size house with a small hut in the background. "Right here, Dad," said the tailed woman.

Bardock smiled at her. She was still his little girl even though she has grown up into a young adult. She had longer black, spiky hair in the back, but in the front it look similar to his hair. She had a black headband on that kept her bangs out of the way. Wore a teal gi with a black undershirt, teal gi pants with a black belt, but was covered by her tail that was around her waist. Black Capsule Corp. shoes like the ones Trunks wore when he was a kid.

Bardock was practical the same but, his headband is bloody red and his gi top and bottom are green with black belt and his tail that covered it around his waist. He would sometimes wear his Saiyan armor. The Saiyan father said, "Alright, let's get going." So, Bardock and Ginger took off flying towards Kami House for their reunion with their friends.

~**Miles Away**~

A round, space pod had just crashed into the ground not too far away from a farmer's field. The pod slowly opened with a hissing sound to reveal a tall, muscular guy with long, spiky black hair that goes down to where his knees are. He is wearing a green scouter on his left side of his face. Brown and Black colored Saiyan armor and tight black shorts. A band on his upper left arm and another one upper left leg along with wearing brown shoes.

He step out of the pod and click the button on his scouter and muttered, "Karat didn't kill the population full of weaklings off. No matter she will soon, now where is she?"

A farmer with a shot gun at hand shouted at the man, "Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?"

The tailed man turned around and started walking towards him, "You have a power level of two."

The farmer shouted again, "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot.

The man smirked and took one step forward. The farmer shot his shot gun and the bullet started racing towards the man only for the spiky haired man to catch it and fling it back towards the man's head. The farmer was hit dead in the center of his forehead killing him right then and there. The mysterious tailed man finally picked up on a high power level taking off flying towards it shouting, "Where are you, Karat?!"

He finally landed only to find a green Namekian. The Namekian asked in deep, rude voice, "What do you want?" A little surprise by the man come flying out of nowhere and also by his high power level.

The spiky haired man replied, "I was looking for someone, but you're not her."

Piccolo's voice dripped sarcasm, "Yeah, because I look like so many people."

The tall man said with angered look on his face, "If you're going to be like that, fine." He attacked Piccolo with a ki blast. Piccolo cross his arms over his face to cover himself from tailed man's attack. He picked up on another higher power level after the attack and looked into the sky. He turned back to the Namekian, "You got lucky this time." The man took off into the air towards the new power level.

~**Kami House**~

Bardock and Ginger had just landed on the sandy shore of the little island. The girl shouted, "Hello! Anybody here?!" The voices of Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma can be heard inside talking about the voices of the newcomers. They soon rushed out of the house at the sound of Ginger's voice to see Ginger and her father Bardock.

Krillin exclaims, "Ginger, Bardock, it's great to see you again. It's been what like 5 years?" The young Saiyan woman giggled at this.

Bardock spoke after the giggle coming from his daughter, "We have been doing fine. Still living are lives day by day like everybody else. We are also still training pretty hard."

The monk smiled, "I hope so, wouldn't want you guys to do all training back all those years ago and then stop in times of peace."

Ginger smiled back as she walked to the shore and picked up the rock. The man that has a crush on her standing right beside her curious to see the results on her throwing the rock. Master Roshi, Bulma and Bardock look to see also. The tailed woman threw her arm back and pull back forward releasing the rock pulling her arm back forward. The rock flew across the sea at great speeds.

Krillin exclaimed, "Wow, awesome, Ginger!" You still have all that strength even looks like stronger than last time too." Bardock nodded in approval to his daughter.

Master Roshi thought, 'Even though, her father trains her hard, her previous strength has not left her. She truly is amazing.'

As they socialized, Bardock and Ginger picked up on an evil power level. It was a stronger than Ginger's power level to Bardock. A black dot came from out of the sky and landed on the sandy beach. To say the Saiyan family and the Earthlings were shocked and surprise is an understatement. The long hair man with a tail shocked, "Karat, Bardock….Father?!"

Krillin, Master Roshi and Bulma gasped in shock. Krillin recovered shortly after, "Ginger, Bardock do you know this guy?"

Bardock had no emotion on his face which was strange to his only daughter, "Yes, I know him. He is my eldest child and only son. Ginger doesn't know him personally. She only saw him as a baby when her mother Gine gave birth to her."

The youngest child of Bardock looked at her father, "You never said I had a brother." Bardock was about to speak only to be interrupt by his son.

"Then allow me introduce myself since father never did. My name is Raditz, your older brother," said long haired Saiyan.

Ginger looked at Raditz, "It's nice to meet you brother, but not that I don't want you here. But, why are you here?" The very same question the father of the Saiyan children want to know.

Raditz smirked and chuckled evilly, "When Planet Vegeta blew up only 4 Saiyans were off the planet not including dear father here. The Saiyans are known as planet brokers. We got planets like this one and killed off the race of that planet and sell it for profit. Karat here was sent as a baby to kill off the species. So, why didn't you?"

Bardock spoke with a serious tone, "Gohan, an elder man that found her before I arrived on this planet helped me raise her with a pure-heart and a good soul. So, that's why she didn't kill off the people of this planet. I will not take any more lives unless I have to." Raditz had a scorn on his face, not looking happy at all, "I came here, because there is a planet that has high power life forces on it and we need the help of Karat taking them out and the Prince also requested here presents." Bardock growled deeply, "Prince Vegeta will not have Karat! IT WILL BE OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

A/N: Cliffhanger…. What will happen to Raditz? Find out in the next chapter.

Remember to Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Saiyan Family Squabble

**Across the Universe to the Skies**

What if story and AU, where Goku is girl and she has her father with her from the start of her life. Bardock will play an over-protective role as a father, because everybody loves seeing that. Goku = Ginger and Kakarot = Karat

**A/N: Again sorry about the very slow updates. I am in that final year of high school just trying to get through with good grades; as I currently have so since I just started Winter break I thought why don't, I give my fellow readers a wonderful Christmas present and that is this brand chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form of Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT. **

**Review Responses (R.R)**

DragonFire Princess: Thank you very much, it means a lot since I don't really write much. Hard to believe, but I do draw a lot and I have a lot of ideas just can't seem to take the time write stories for them. Here is your update! :D We will see about the butt kicking, but you know this story going to have some surprises, but yes Raditz shouldn't come and take Karat with a very protective father nearby. xD

AsorenRM: Yes, coming to make all my readers mad and in suspense. xD Thanks for the review.

Amcox1307: Thank you. I want to make sure that I had major details of what happen covered. I knew someone was going to ask that question sooner or later and yes, yes he will. I will not tell you when Gohan will be making an appearance sooner or later. You will just have to keep reading find out. ;) Thanks for the review.

Guest: Thank you very much. Here is your update too; I know I am keeping you all in suspense. xD

Belladu57: Thank you.

LadyBlackroseMusketeer: I am, don't worry. Here is chapter 3.

And finally huge thank you to all my followers of this story and people that have favorited this story.

Chapter 3

Bardock stared down Raditz as Raditz stared Bardock back down as well. It was dead silent; the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing behind the Saiyan warriors and the Earthlings. Raditz finally broke the silence, "Then we will fight to see where and who Karat goes with."

Bardock didn't like the terms and conditions, because his daughter wasn't just some prize to be given away. What angered Bardock the most was the fact that he was talking like this about his own little sister!

While Bardock was in deep thought, Ginger was off to the side looking at her brother with the look of disapproval and sadness. Ginger didn't want to leave Planet Earth, go to some unknown planet, and go off to some most likely rude prince that she didn't even know.

Bardock finally spoke breaking Ginger out of her thoughts. Bardock with the look of determination, "I will fight you, Raditz. You will just have to go back to Vegeta empty handed; because there is no way that you're losing to me!"

Raditz smirked at Bardock, "We will see about that, father."

Bardock said, "Let's go somewhere else to fight."

Raditz nodded in agreement to Bardock's request. They took off in the air leaving the youngest Saiyan warrior behind and the Earthlings.

Krillin finally spoke, "This was an unexpected turn of events. What are we going to do if Bardock can't beat that guy?!"

Ginger gave a serious look towards Krillin, "He won't lose to my brother, because I'm going to make sure of it." After that being said, Ginger was seen taking off in the air going after her father and brother.

While Krillin and Bulma had the looks of worried faces and panicking at the same time. Master Roshi looked in the direction the warriors flew off to with the thought, 'You guys better be careful, because I sense a greater evil to arise.'

Meanwhile at the crash site of Raditz's pod, father and son were seen in battle stances. Raditz knew his father was stronger than him, so he would have to pull some dirty tricks in order to win against his old man. The eldest child of Bardock smirked, "So father, you have decided this will be your resting ground where I will defeat you at and take Karat."

Bardock growled at his son, "Why would you take your sister to that man?! Just because she is the last female of our race; doesn't mean that she should be taken by force. I would have thought that you of all people would want to protect your baby sister, but maybe I was wrong about you, Raditz."

Raditz stared at his father, "I want her to be protected and who better than the prince himself to protect her. He is one of the strongest of our race, but I also don't want to die at Prince Vegeta's hands."

Bardock was pissed at Raditz idea, "You think that the PRINCE can protect better than her own father?!"

Raditz just smirked at his father, "I do and I also don't want to die."

Ginger landed at the scene just want the agreement was about to get even more heat, because the look on her dad's face looked like he was about to kill Raditz and then bring him back with the Dragon Balls only to kill him again. She looked at her brother with a heartbroken expression.

Ginger said with a grim face, "So, that's really all I am to you; a person for you to give away, so you can live another day. I thought we were family, I guess I was mistaken." Ginger then walked over to Bardock and got into a fighting stance beside him.

Bardock frown, "Karat, what are you doing? I can fight him on my own. This isn't your fight, Karat."

Looking at her father with the look of determination, "You're wrong, father. This is my fight, if Raditz wants me. He is going have to fight me, if he even thinks of taking to the prince." Continuing her speech, "I will fight him alone…"

Bardock stared at her in shocked, but he grew stern soon after. The father spoke, "I can't allow you to fight him alone. What kind of father would I be if I can't protect my youngest child from her older brother?"

Ginger looked at her father with a serious and firm face, "I can do this father just trust, okay?"

Bardock sighed, but nodded towards his daughter allowing her to fight. He didn't like the odds, but he can't take his daughter away from fighting that is what are Saiyans are born the eager to fight there next battle.

Raditz smirked with an evil smile on his face, and shot towards his little sister at unbelievable speeds. Raditz got a hit on Karat, but the damage of the hit wasn't as bad as it could be. Then Karat and Raditz started to fight in close combat with each other going blow for blow.

Karat then used her Kamehameha attack. It didn't do much damage, but it still managed to leave Raditz in scraps, a few cuts, and damaged armor.

This pissed Raditz for some reason. So, Raditz used his Double Sunday attack. Karat protected her face with her arms but still the attack was pretty brutal. The youngest child of Bardock got some pretty serious cuts, bruises, and it messed her gi some. Her injures weren't life threatening though.

Bardock looked on towards the fight and could not believe he was letting her do this, but something told him he had to. Bardock's face soon altered into a furious expression.

While, Karat was distracted by some of her injures; Raditz came by with a powerful few punches to the ribs. This cause Karat to fall on one of her knees at the pain producing from her ribs that were now broken. Raditz smiled evilly with the face of victory knowing that he got her now. What Raditz didn't count on was when his father approached rushing towards him with a very wrathful expression on face.

Bardock then shot forward and punched his only son in the stomach, but his son did manage to block some of the damaged done to his body. Bardock was about to go in for another round, but his daughter shouted for his father to stop.

Her family then looked towards with curious appearances. Karat stood up off her knee still holding her side, because of her broken ribs cortices of eldest son of Bardock. She spoke towards her father, "Let me finish this fight, Dad."

The oldest Saiyan looked at his daughter like she was crazy, "Are you foolish? If he keeps this up he will kill you if you're not too careful." The youngest Saiyan child just shook her head, "This is my fight, father. I am going to finish this by myself or knowing that I died trying to fight for something I believe in."

**A/N: More cliffhangers… Will Karat survive? Will Bardock ignore his daughter wishes and step in? Will Raditz survive against Bardock if Karat doesn't or will Bardock or Karat let Raditz live? **

Remember to Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving Foward

**Across the Universe to the Skies**

What if story and AU, where Goku is girl and she has her father with her from the start of her life. Bardock will play an over-protective role as a father, because everybody loves seeing that. Goku = Ginger and Kakarot = Karat

A/N: I'm probably going to run out apologizes by the time I get this story even have way finished. I have finished high school and graduated with honors, but decided to take year off and decide what I'm going to be majoring in, because I keep jump around different majors that I'm interested in. Also, my family is getting a puppy and they want me to train it, so we will have to see how updates go with this story. I have lots of ideas for a different story that is in the works, but it doesn't not fall in the Dragon Ball Z category. It is a completely different show that I have been a fan since I was a preteen… But, how about that Dragon Ball Super series?

Review Responses

Amcox1307: Well, this one won't have a cliffhanger, because I feel bad leaving you all with one for over six months. That's good to know and thanks for waiting. Sorry, it took so long to arrive. Thanks, I was glad to finish.

DragonFire Princess: Well, I won't give you any spoilers, since all you have to do is scroll down to find out. I will admit that I'm not good at writing fight scenes, so I apologize in advance if you are not very happy with how it is.

LadyBlackroseMusketeer: Thank you very much. Sorry, that soon turned into over six months later…

Also thank to all my new followers and favorites to this story and thank you to all the current ones as well.

Disclaimer: This a non-profit based fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super is all owned by Akira Toriyama, Fuji TV, Funimation, Toei Animation.

Chapter 4

Karat charged at her evil older brother. She couldn't let him tell her what to do and how to live her life. Bardock just looked on in disbelief, because he knew his daughter was stubborn, but to throw her life away. He couldn't wrap his head around it. The Saiyan father was very pissed off at his son, because it is a known law on Planet Vegeta that if a child is to be propose to a mate that only the oldest living member of that family can do it if the older member agrees to the proposal. Not only does Bardock disagree with the proposal, but he also the oldest member and to add on to it they aren't on Planet Vegeta anymore.

Raditz is just completely insane if he thinks he will be able to get away with this. It was only a matter of time till Karat's luck was bound to run out and when it does the results are not going to be pretty. Raditz was doing his best to keep finning off the Namek and Karat. It was when Karat that got Raditz into a body lock and told Piccolo to charge up his special attack that he has been working on to defeat her. Raditz only had minutes left till they would leave for the Otherworld.

Bardock just looked on in horror as the seconds felt like years when Piccolo finally shot off his move towards his children. Bardock could not get there in time to save either of his kids.

Karat coughed out to her father as blood was pouring out from her chest, "I-I want you to t-train as hard as you can and h-h-help out my friends, because you are on a whole different l-level compare to them. T-Trust me they will need it. I will see you….s-soon." Karat had lost her life fighting against her brother and she died with a hole in her chest from Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon.

Raditz just laughed tiredly out loud at her death and said his finally words, "All of these conversations that I had here today have been transmit to my comrades Nappa and Vegeta. They will take revenge for my death." As he continues to laugh weakly made Bardock pissed off, but Piccolo was the one that went over and finished off Bardock's son.

The young Namek grumbled under his breath, "I was getting tired of listening to your laugh it was getting on my nerves." Piccolo then turned to face Bardock who was facing away from the Namek at time being, "I'm going to train, but I would recommend that you inform your daughter's friends on what's going on." With that being said the Namekian flew away to train by himself as he flew away a ship landed that contain Master Roshi, Krillin, and Bulma.

Krillin ran over and saw Ginger lying on the ground not moving. Bardock finally turned around facing Krillin and who was currently kneely beside Ginger's body. The father somberly spoke, "She sacrificed herself even when I told her not to and take out Raditz with her when Piccolo was allowed enough time to make the death blow. Before, Raditz died he told the Namek and I that two more Saiyans are coming and one of those Saiyans is the prince. I know he wants my daughter, but he will have to kill me before he even thinks about getting her."

Krillin toke a minute to let everything that Bardock said sink in and he responded, "I guess we will have to get everybody together to train for the upcoming attack. We'll have to start searching for the rest of the dragon balls."

The Saiyan father nodded acknowledging what the Earthling had to say. "I will help Kami train you guys into getting stronger. It was the last request Karat ask for before she died," said the Saiyan male. After the words left Bardock's mouth, Krillin exclaimed, "Ginger disappeared! How is that even possible!? Bardock looked towards the skies, "This has to be Kami's doing." With that being said, it put Karat's best friend in deep thought and he was think along the lines of her training somewhere and that's why Kami made her body disappeared.

-Otherworld-

Standing in front of a giant man also known as King Yemma was Ginger and Kami. "So, that's why I have brought Ginger here, King Yemma for her to travel Snake Way and to train under King Kai," said the guardian of Earth.

King Yemma stroked his beard in thought, "Okay Kami, I will grant your request of letting Ginger travel down Snake Way and train under King Kai." He then directed his attention towards the young Saiyan woman, "You must be careful young lady, because if you fall off Snake Way it takes you to HFIL and once you're stuck down I won't be able to get you out." Ginger nodded in understanding. As the giant man continued, "There should be someone to take you to Snake Way after that the rest is up to you."

The young woman nodded at Yemma and signaled her signature see ya to the two men." Ginger then met up with a young ogre man that toke her by taxi to the beginning of Snake Way. The young Saiyan then asked the ogre dressed in a white button up shirt, black tie, and black dressed pants if he could pass the message to Baba to not wish her back until the year was almost up, because she was going to be train in Otherworld. The young ogre agreed and toke a note of her message on a small notepad. Now with that out of the way, the youngest Saiyan toke off flying towards King Kai's planet crossing hundreds to thousands of miles.

-Planet Earth-

Bardock stood next to Kami looking at the Earth's greatest warriors it had to offer. Kami started causing the attention of the warriors to directly to him, "Thank you all for coming here today. You all are here, because you know that a new threat is coming and you are the finest warriors that Earth has to offer. The newest threat is the Saiyans."

All of the warriors then looked towards the last Saiyan male on Earth with confusion. Yamcha looking back towards Kami with slight anger and fire his eyes, "Are you saying that Bardock is now the enemy and what about Ginger? Now that I think about, where is Ginger and why is she not her?" Krillin turned his head to look off in the distance with a bit of sorrow in his eyes and knew that Bardock felt the same if not more. Tien and Chiaotzu were also agreeing with Yamcha's questions, because Krillin just didn't have the heart to tell them that their friend was gone when he went to go get them for the meeting with Kami and Bardock.

Kami not liking the way that Yamcha was speaking to him as he thought of Bardock and Ginger were the enemy when they weren't at all, so the guardian of Earth responded with a very strict tone in his voice, "No, I am not saying Bardock and Ginger are the enemies. These are survivors that were off the planet before Frieza blew it up and they are on their way here to get vengeance from Raditz's death. The reason that Ginger is not here is because, she is…..".

"She's what?", exclaimed Yamcha.

"Dead," responded coldly by Bardock. They could all see the pain, anger, and sorrow all running in that man's eyes that shows what his soul was feeling. The man is a warrior, but when it came to Karat. He is a somewhat strict, but caring father that has been looking after since the beginning. It was hard for him to know that she was gone even though he could have done something about and that he will see again in a year, but it still hurt.

Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu looked at the man with absolute shock to think a man with his kind of power couldn't keep his daughter from dying. Tien asked in a confused, but sad and calm voice, "How? You have such a high power. Couldn't you have prevented this!?"

Bardock turned to Tien and looked at him dead in the eyes, "I tried! She wouldn't let me step in as much as I tried. She said that nobody was going to stop her from having this fight against her brother and when the final blow came I couldn't make it to her time. She has what every Saiyan has honor and that was what keep me from interfering with her fight." Bardock then looked to the side at the ground clearly wanting to be done with the conversation and on with the issue at hand.

Silence fell over everybody on the Lookout what felt like years, but was once a few minutes at best. Kami clearly his throat gaining the attention of all the warriors that he called to meet with him, "You are here to train for this new threat that will arrive in precisely one year from now. Bardock will be here to help train you to gain more strength and to teach you about how to fight against the Saiyans. I will be supervising over you until your time is up, but Bardock will not always be here. He will also be engaged in sparring sessions with Piccolo when called. Other than that everything else will be provide for you as you stay including food, somewhere to sleep and whatever else you may need." With everything being said and done Kami then turned away from everyone to make his way back to his own quarters in the lookout.

Bardock then observed all the warriors in front of him know that his daughter gave him the job of making them stronger and he was going to do just that if not better. The only Saiyan of Earth then said with lots of determination in his voice to show that he meant business, "Alright, I'm going to be giving you guys hell this year getting you into shape for this battle. Because, when I done training you, you'll be giving them the same kind hell back if not worst." All the Z-Warriors nodded to Bardock with fire their eyes to show they were ready for whatever he was going to throw at them. He smirked showing his approval of fire, but also at the kind of training he was going to give them.

A/N: Karat had to go to Otherworld, because I just didn't see her dying during the Frieza Saga to get the training and she was going to need it for the Frieza and Buu Saga. So, I just kept like the show.

Chapter 5: TBA


End file.
